Being with England
by Geldidastulto
Summary: The countries are the wisest, and oldest thing there is. But of course that's not true. What they do know will help her. What they don't know, could kill them.
1. Chapter 1

These chapters are pretty short, sorry about that. But I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, or the characters. Just my peeps and the idea.

It was a typical meeting for England. He and Germany were the only ones getting things done (until France struck that is). And America was going on about being a hero, to which England replied with 'shut up you bloody wanker!' All in all, the day was turning out to be rather boring.  
"Ve~ Germany! I-a found a little girl-a!" Italy shot into the room holding a small bundle in his arms. England looked away from France (who he had been fighting with,) and at the Italian.  
"Did you say 'little girl'?" England, along with everyone else, walked over to Italy to inspect the little thing. She looked about two, with curly pale gold curls and bright leaf green eyes. Her nose was slightly upturned in a very English way, and her little eyebrows were drawn together in confusion. France immediately started cooing at the child, along with Italy and China. (Who has a strange obsession with cute things, and France... well we all know France.) The leaf green eyes, incredibly similar to England's, locked with his, and she smiled.  
"Daddy!" England jerked back as every looked at him in surprise.  
"I didn't know you had a kid!" America slapped England on the back, sending him forward and closer to the mysterious toddler. She giggled excitedly, and wiggled her arms out so she could reach for him. England blinked.  
"Ve~ England! When did-a you have a baby?" England's face flushed.  
"She's not mine." Russia stepped forward with his innocent I'm genna kill you face.  
"Then she will become one with Mother Russia, da?" America snorted.  
"Nah commie! If England don't want his kid, I'll take her cuz I'm the hero!" America started laughing while everyone else argued over who would care for the child. She made a quiet bubbly noise and smiled happily at England again.  
"Italy, may I hold her?" Italy looked at England slightly confused.  
"Ve~ Sure England!" He gently handed the babe to the Britain, before hopping onto an already angry German. England looked at the little thing in his arms and cooed.  
"Why hello little one." She giggled.  
"Daddy!" She wiggled into a sitting position, and placed her small hands on either side of his face.  
"I'm hungwy." England chuckled. He was never one to give up the chance to cook for someone.  
"Alright love. I'll take you home and make you some lunch." She clapped her hands together and laughed. It was a soft tinkling sound that reminded him of the forests and streams from enchanted stories. Mystical, and quiet. England walked out of the meeting with the little girl.  
"What's your name?" Her smile disappeared and was replace with a sad expression, and in a very mature voice said:  
"I can't teww you." England blinked a few times. How strange. Something told him to let it go, so he thought for a second before a smiled popped on his face.  
"How about Lydia then?" She beamed at him.  
"I wike it Daddy!" England chuckled. She had the cutest lisp he's ever heard.

It was only after England had already reached the hotel that everyone else noticed them missing.  
"Hey where did Iggy go?"  
"He left about twelve minutes ago with the little girl, eh." America jumped and pulled a shotgun out from nowhere, and Italy leaped into Germany's arms.  
"Ve~ Save me Germany!"  
"Who said that?! Was it a ghost?" There was a sigh as everyone looked around for the speaker.  
"No, I'm Canada." Spain scratched his head in thought.  
"Who's Canada?"


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so I decided that I'm just going to publish this story as fast as possible. I do apologize for any bad spelling, bad grammar, or if it jumps all over the place, and that the chapters are so short. But that's just my style.

I smiled slightly as I watched England cook. It really was quite a sight. He had on this pink apron with the english flag on it, and frills around the arms, and he had these large mitts on that were stained black. England had already burned three seprate dishes, but it was ok. I really couldnt believe it when I woke up in Hetalia. I was even further amazed as I realised I was a little three year old girl that looked no more than two.  
"Cheer up love! I'm almost done!" I looked up from the table at England. I always thought he would make the best father out of all the countries, so why I saw that I was in one of my top favorite animes, and a little child that looked surprisingly a lot like Arthur Kirkland, A.K.A. England, I decided that I could have the best dad in history, and managed to wonder into Italy's hands, and thus, be adopted by England. Its a good plan, until I find my way back home.  
"Its ok Daddy! You don't have to wush it." I smiled sweetly at him, and silently squeeled when he kissed the top of my head.

Time skip: brought to you by gay sparkly vampire in tootooes.

"Daddy?" England paused at the door to look at me.  
"Yes love?" I wiggled a little bit.  
"Ca-can I, can I sweep wiff you?" England's face went blank for a few seconds before he grinned.  
"Of course love." I grinned shyly and reached out for him. He gently picked me up and brought me to his room. It was just as I imagined it to be like. Messy with a side of clean. *Sigh* Let me explain. The bed was a mess, his desk was proof that Dorothy should have died in that tornado, and the table beside his bed was covered in books. On the bright side there was only a few peices of clothing on the floor, and it smelled like tea and a forest right after a rain. England placed me on the floor, and tried to fix up his bed a little bit.  
"Ok love, bed time." I giggled softly and waddled over to him. The englishman picked me up and took off my socks and shoes before shooing me over so he could get in bed. He didnt really bother changing, just took off his shirt and pants. (Get your mind out of the gutter, that's my Daddy your thinking about! Besides he had on a pale blue tank top and black boxers. Geeze, people these days.)  
"Daddy?"  
"Yes love?" I frowned. He calles everyone love.  
"Instead of wove, can you caww me spwite?" He looked at me oddly.  
"Sprite?" I giggled sleepily.  
"Yeah. *yawn* Wike ffa bad faewies fat evewy one woves. Spwite, wike a pet name." He pulled me to his chest, and stroked my hair.  
"I think I can manage a pet name for you." I yawned again and snuggled into his chest. Dang, I forgot what I was actually going to ask him.  
"G'night Daddy." I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

England's POV:  
He watched as the little girl on his chest fell asleep. There was something up with her. First, she refuses to tell him her name, second she shows an abundance of patience with his cooking, third, she asked him to call her sprite, a faerie like creature with a large mischievous side and a love for freedom, fourth, she gave a rough description of a sprite, and fifth, she would look at him like she knew something. She didnt act like a three year old at all, and instead like a grown woman. England wasn't quite sure what to do.  
He sighed and ran a hand threw his hair. He already felt like he was her father, so he desided to just trust the odd little girl in his arms.  
"I'll deal with this in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

It was rather easy for the three to sneak into England's house. America still had a key from when he still lived with him. France motioned towards a closed door, and slowly pushed it open. He, Canada and America froze. Lying there, on his back, England slept with the little blonde girl. She was lying eagle spread ontop of his chest with her head tucked into the crook of his neck. One of England's arms was drapped over her back, and the other was hanging over the edge of the bed. The blankets had been pushed down to his knees, and the bottom of his tank top was riding up his torso. America quickly whipped out his phone and started snapping pictures of the two.  
"America, I think we should go." America glanced up at the older country confused, and Canada sighed.  
"Why?" France shook his head slightly. England looked so peaceful, and well, un-Englandish. The little girl really had done something to England in the past month. France hadn't want to believe it when Sealand came to the last meeting instead of England, because he had to stay home with 'his darling sprite.' So France, Canada and America had dropped by for a visit. If you want to call it that.  
"Daddy?" A soft little voice broke France out of his thoughts, and they all froze.  
"Oh." The little girl sat up on England's chest and rubbed her eyes. France's mind went back to when he had first met the angleterre. He had been rather small, but he had the greenst eyes France had ever seen. This little girl had eyes like that. She hopped off the bed and waddled over to the three grown men.  
"Why awe you hewe? Awe you visiting Daddy?" The little girls head tilted to the side, and her messy hair fell over one shoulder. America laughed nervously.  
"I guess you could say that." She smiled brightly.  
"Wiww you pway wiff me untiw Daddy wakes up?" France smiled down at the little girl.  
"Of course little one. Tell me, what is your name?"  
"Wydia."

Time skip: brought to you by streets of rage.

England stretched and rolled over in his bed. Something wasn't right. He patted his hand around the bed, looking for his little sleeping buddy, but didn't find her. A loud yelp sounded through the house as England realised he was alone.  
"Lydia? Lydia, where are you?" England ran down the stairs and skitted across the hallway floor. He loomed in the kitchen, which was empty, and almost shouted again when he heard a very distinctive laugh.  
"HAHAHA! Look at that France!" England stomped into his living room to find France, America and Canada all building with legos. America had made a rather large shotgun and France was trying (and failing) to build a naked lady lying down. Canada had his back to him, so England couldn't see what he was making.  
The three slowly turned their heads at the very large purple angry cloud hanging over the Island.  
"What have you done with my daughter?" A head appeared beside Canada's. France watched slightly amazed as the evil aura disappeared and England smiled happily.  
"There you are Lydia, you gave me quite the fright there." England marched over to Canada, and scooped up the little vixon. She giggled and showed him a maple leaf made of red legos.  
"Wook what Maffhew made me! He said its a mapwe weaf!" Canada smiled shyly at the ground.  
"Hey! Why do you call Matty by his human name, and not us?" She smiled innocently at America.  
"Cuz youw a idiot Amewica. And I don't wike Fwance's name." England grinned at her.  
"That's my little sprite." She giggle again, and France frowned. England had never acted this way before. Even when America was a child.  
"Now, why in the blue blaizes are you two here?"  
"Free Daddy."  
"Sorry Sprite. Three. Why are you three here?"  
"You shouwdnt say sowwy to me Daddy. Say sowwy to Maffhew. Its him you fowgot." England nodded.  
"I apologize Canada."  
"Its ok." France coughed. This was just a little too weird for him. The England he knew sould have flipped out and yelled at everyone.  
"Your acting a bit strange Angleterre. Is something wrong?" England shrugged and placed Lydia on his hip.  
"Shut up frog face. Now answer the question."  
"We were worried about you, so we came to visit and we saw you and Lydia sleeping and the she woke up and wanted to play so we came down here and played with the legos." Englands eyes drifted over to America. "I'm fine." France shook his head. He was a dad before too. For Seychelles. But he didn't act like a different person.  
"Daddy, I'm hungwy." England chuckled and placed her on the floor.  
"Alright, I'll go make you some food." Everyone's eyes went wide in horror, and France jumped up.  
"You will kill her! I will make breakfest!"  
Three minutes later it was decided that England was in fact the same as before. Of course it took a shattered vase for them to realise.

Lydia sat in Canada's lap (her new favorite person) watching the news. The anchorman was standing out side a very familiar looking house with some angry looking lady. Canada's eyes widened and suddenly America was shouting about the press finally finding him.  
"England! There's a bunch of reporters outside!" England's head popped into the room.  
"Really?" His head disappeared and Lydia hopped out of Canada's lap.  
"Come on Maffhew." She pulled him to the front door where England and France were standing.  
"Are you Mr. Kirkland?"  
"Did you really kidnapp Mr. and Mrs. Revier's daughter?"  
"What do you have to say for your self?"  
"Is this man your lover?"  
"Who's that in the back round?"  
"How old are you Mr. Kirkland?" England held up his hands.  
"I'm sorry. But what the bloody hell are you talking about?"


	4. Chapter 4

The reportes all paused.  
"What do you mean?" A fake blond stepped forward with a tight suit and pencil skirt on.  
"What's all this? That's what I mean. What are you bloody morons doing on my front lawn at 7:30 in the morning?" The reporter flipped some hair over her shoulder. Another woman walked forward. She was a burnett in a dark blue blouse and ash gray skirt and flashy red heels.  
"I'm the one you should be talking to Mr. Kirkland. You are him yes?" Her mannerism reminded the countries of a certain tall blond with purple eyes.  
"Yes I am. What is this about?" All of the reporters leaned forward in anticipation, and the scary woman smirked.  
"You stole my daughter, Mr. Kirkland."

Time skip: brought to you by phone apps and Game of Thrones theme song.

England motioned for the woman to sit down in a chair, as France ushered the others out.  
"No, they can stay." France looked up at her. Normally he would be flirting with her, but she reminded him of a particular german doctor during WWII, that experimented on twins and other children. Maybe it was her smile.  
"So, why do you think I stole your daughter miss..."  
"Dr. Revier. Married, and not looking for a new bed partner." England along with everyone else sweatdropped. Lydia's grip on Canada's shirt tightened slightly.  
"I want my daughter back Mr. Kirkland. I don't care what she's told you, she belongs to me." Lydia frowned, and England gave her a confused look.  
"She hasn't said anything. In fact just one month ago, an acquaintance of mine found her, and I offered to care for. I didn't steal anything Mrs. Revier." She snorted.  
"Are you telling me that that little girl right there didn't explain anything to you?" Lydia screeched in indignation.  
"Shut up!" The woman smirked at her three year old daughter.  
"If you don't, I will my lovely." Lydia's face went serious as she thought. And then it went blank.  
"Alright Dr. Revier. I am a 21 year old woman from Codiak Island, Alaska America, from a parallel universe, or alternet dimension. After being hit by a rather large wave on a boat to the main land, I was swept away and in theory, drowned." Everyone including the wreched woman blinked a few times.  
"I woke up in the body of No. 42, a little girl born August 12, 2011 in Worshire England to Jilian Revier and Tomas Revier. Scientist that had her only to experiment on her. Realising what had happened I picked the lock to the cage they kept No. 42 in, and after drugging both adults escaped. I made it to London in seven hours and was found by Fili, and then Daddy here. You took me to your hotel room, and basically adopted me. And here I have lived for the past month. The most recent of the experiments No. 42 had to endure was increased intelligence. I'm sorry to say that they had approval from the government, but the formula only worked on her, well actually me. So they need this body back to see why I havent died. Personally I believe its because I'm a adult mind in a child's body." Dr. Revier stood up.  
"That's incredible! We'll have to start the tests immediately!" She clasped her hands together in excitment, and Canada moved Lydia behind him.  
"That's illegal. You can't do that to a human!" She smirked at England.  
"I have expressive permission from higher ups to do this Mr. Kirkland. I can do whatever I want with her." Now it was England's turn to smirk.  
"Alfred, Matthew, take Lydia to your place till the next meeting. I'll pick her up then." Alfred nodded and ushered his brother and potential baby sister out. He was a little sad she was actually an adult with no lisp, but that didn't change the fact that he liked her.  
"Wait do you think your doing?" France grinned, and headed for the door.  
"I'll leave this to you Angleterre." He tossed a rose at the woman and with a wink, left. England just smiled slightly at her.  
"Do tell me, who exactly gave the permission to experiment on a child under the age of four?" For the first time in her life, Dr. Jilian Revier was feeling uncertain.


	5. Chapter 5

Two hours later Dr. Revier stumbled out of Arthur Kirkland's house with tears streaming down her face. He watched from the door frame with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.  
"I'll be contacting you in a few days Jilian. Do take care." He walked in his house and closed the door with a resounding thud. The reporters all looked back and forth between the door and the sobbing woman.  
"Dr. Reiver! What on earth happened in there?" She just started crying harder and ran to her car. She got in and drove away leaving a whole bunch of confused reporters.  
"What just happened?"

Jump to America, Canada, France, and Lydia: (brought to you by sparkly gansta ninjas and deep fried purple alians.)

"Mawwhew!" The canadian looked down at the little girl in his lap. Her eyes were all teary, and she looked positively miserable.  
"Even wough I'm not a chiwd, and I'm a supew genius, wiww you stiww wove me?" Canada blinked. He hadn't even thought about it.  
"It will be hard, mon cheri. But I believe angleterre will forgive you." Lydia looked over at the frenchman. He had a very rare look of seriousness on his face as he stared out the dinner window.  
"Yeah dudette. Iggy won't really care." Lydia shrank into a ball, completely ignoring the country's comforting words.  
"But I'm an adult posing as a infant." France glanced across the table at her when she dropped the lisp.  
"Are you worried he won't treat you the same?" Lydia looked at her hands with a guilty expression.  
"What if he feels awkward about having me sleeping with him, and doesn't coo over me, or treat me like his three year old daughter, and instead like an adult?" Tears started flowing down her chubby cheeks as she cried.  
"I just wanted to have a Daddy or mummy. I never had one before cuz I was an orphan, so I was hoping I could have the childhood I missed out on." Canada slowly rubbed her back, and America openly gapped at the girl.  
"You were an orphan?" She sniffed and glared out the window.  
"I was found on a small row boat in the middle of the northern Atlantic ocean with nothing but a wool blanket and a overprotective old polar bear that died shortly after reaching land. I was only five. The canadian authorities put me in the foster system, and I spent the next 13 years being adopted and then sent back." Lydia crossed her arms and frowned slightly.  
"Nobody wanted me because I was considered a freak. A canadian doctor said I was half albino, which explained my super pale skin and white hair, but my eyes were the color of ice. Almost white, so most people thought I was blind. I wasn't even accepted by the other albinos." America leaned across the table and grinned at her, completely missing the mood.  
"That sounds so cool!"  
"Well it wasn't!" She shouted at him.  
"I was adopted because people thought it was cool at first, but it was too must trouble. I had no skin pigment, and basically no eye pigment, so I couldn't go outside unless it was cloudy, and I was extremely sensitive to heat." A few more tears slipped down her cheeks. France glared at some on lookers, silently telling them to mind their own business.  
"I was often a victim of bullying, although I could care less, but I was also very secretive and antisocial so that was a other problem for some parents. Then there was the fact that I had an inferiority complex, and considered most people below me when I was a child." Canada rubbed her head soothingly. Even when she was acting like an adult and talked in an extremely sophisticated way, she was still the most adorable little girl he's ever seen.  
"W-well I think your all the more charming now, even if you aren't a toddler in mind. Its just in your head." America jumped and France screamed like a little girl.  
"WHOA! Canada! When did you get here dude?"  
"Ahh, Matthew, warn us before you do that." Lydia started giggling.  
"I've been sitting on his lap the entire morning America." France glanced at them. He had known Canada was there, but wanted to lighten up the depressing atmosphere surrounding them  
"Mon cheri, you should go back to speaking with a lisp. Its far cuter!" He smiled creepily at her. Lydia looked at him for a few seconds with a confused expression. Then her eyebrows slowly drifted up and she burst out laughing. It was a gentle tinkling sound that reminded everyone of small streams on a summer day. It wasn't like silver bells or anything silly like that. It was mystically earthy and real, but also unique.  
"Hahahaha." She shook her head and smiled at them.  
"Wank you guys. You weawwy did manage to cheew me up. Now, I'm hungwy."

Time skip: brought to you by red phone booths, douple decker buses, german englishmen and MacDonald chubby people.

England got out of his car and looked at the dinner. It was small, but quaint. He could see Lydia's golden head next to the window. What is he going to do with her? How is he suppose to react to this? A 21 year old that's been trapped in the body of a three year old. A large hand landed on his shoulder and England looked up to see France.  
"Angleterre, I need to talk to you about Lydia before you make any decisions." England glanced back at the little girl before nodding.  
"Lydia's real name is Ana. Apparently she had a horrible childhood and was an orphan. I'll let her tell you the details. Ly-Ana just wanted a childhood, and you can't really blame her. What was she suppose to do? Just remember that." France smiled gently at the shorter blonde and walked back into the dinner. What to do, what to do. England nodded his head slightly and then opened the door.


	6. Chapter 6

England slowly walked to the diner. He had made his decision.  
"Be nice Amewica! Maffhew is youw bwower, you awe not awwod to fowget about him!" England's eyes soften at the sight of the spritely young girl. France was right, although it seriously pained England to admit that.  
"Lydia." She turned with a large smile that quickly disappeared and was replaced by a nervous frown, at the sight of him.  
"I don't care if you want to be called Lydia or Ana." He pause to judge her response to that. Lydia's eyes filled with sadness and misery.  
"Because you will always be my little sprite." He smiled softly at her and opened his arms. The little girl wasted no time jumping into them with a small cry.  
"I was so afwaid you wouwd hate me." England chuckled and patted her back.  
"How could I possibly hate my little girl? Have you seen yourself? Besides, you were given a second chance at life, and what kind of gentleman would I be if I hated you for it?" She pulled away from him so their matching eyes could meet. Two were sparkling and gentle, and the other two were fill with unshed tears and happiness. She laughed a little before their perfect moment was ruined by a american snapping photos.  
"I bet China would pay me all the money I owe him for one of these pictures." France 'honhonhon'-ed.  
"You two are so cute!" England's face flushed red as he glared at the perverted blonde.  
"Shut up you twit!" Lydia pulled away and crawled onto the seat next to Canada as the two Europeans fought.  
"Are you feeling better Ana?" She smiled at the only quiet one.  
"Yes, but I want to be cawwed Wydia instead of Ana. Wike Daddy said; I've been given a new wife. Why not have a new name to got wiff it?" Canada grinned slightly.  
"Hey Maffhew, whewe is youw polaw beaw? The one you'we always holding?" Canada's face went white and he shot out of the booth.  
"Oh no! I forgot Kumajirou!" Lydia cackled as Canada ran out of the dinner faster than Italy running away from England, and almost as fast as Russia running from Belarus. The other three stopped fighting for a second.  
"Did you feel that?"  
"Yeah, it was like some one was running by really fast." England and France shrugged their shoulders and went back to fighting, and America sat down with a plop.  
"Feeling better dude?" Lydia grinned up at him.  
"You bet burger bastard."  
"France! What have you been teaching my daughter?"


	7. Chapter 7

SUM UP FOR NEXT TWO YEARS:

Arthur Kirkland kept his word and called Mr. and Mrs. Revier to tell them thst they are fired from their jobs, and to stay away from him and Lydia. An hour after that, both scientist were arrested for human experimentation, and sentenced to life in prison. Of course it barely took any work on England's part for that to happen. The week after they were arrested, he had a meeting with the press and said that Lydia was actually his daughter that he had been looking for, for a year and a half after she went missing one day in the park. He had found her wandering around the hotel he happened to be meeting friends at, and after she claimed that he was her father, he took her home fully prepared to spend the rest of his life spoiling her. He also stressed on the fact that neither Alfred nor Francis were in a relationship with him. And insisted that he was single, officially making him one of the most wanted bachelors in UK, much to his annoyance and France's enjoyment.  
England and Lydia decided that her birthday would be June 19th, in honor of the day he found her, and after the right papers were signed, Lydia Everest Kirkland was born. Much to England's surprise, Canada spent most of every month at his house with Lydia, and America. Who just wouldnt leave. Stating something about being a hero and saving the dudette from eyebrow's evil cooking. Of course all the other countries wanted to meet the mysterious little girl, and so England took to her to a picnic with all the countries there. She brought a basket and delivered flowers to everyone who showed. Red rose for France, dandilion for America, dogwood blossom for Canada, Tiger lily for Spain, sunflower for Russia, orcid for China, Lady's slipper for Prussia (who complained until Germany let him go) sakura for Japan, opium poppy for Romano, white lily for Italy, Bloodroot for Germany, Stinking Benjamin for Hungary, voilet for Austria, bluebell for Belarus, peach blossom for Ukraine, daisy for Switzerland and his sister, and a kiss on the cheek for England. (Those are the only countries I like.) Although there was also wisteria, and a yellow iris. Lydia seemed really sad when the owners of the flowers didn't show up, but refused to tell anyone who she was waiting for. That night she cried, and England blamed it on France, who was completely innocent this time. Lydia stayed miserable until about a month later when she suddenly came inside with a large smile on her face. Once again, she refused to tell England what was going on.  
After that, she would go play deep in the woods once a month and come back smiling like she owned the world. England left her alone about it, and only stated that he wanted her home before it got dark.  
Lydia's first birthday with England was quite memorable. Prussia, Spain and France kidnapped her and took her to a mall, and used her to pick up girls. Which to Lydia's extreme amusement, worked. Later that day America set the house on fire by throwing England's scones into the fireplace, and Canada dumped a bucket of maple syrup ontop of the couch when Cuba punched him in the face. Then at the actual party, England got drunk and ranted at America for breaking his heart, and ended up crying, which America filmed. After that, Prussia who didn't know Lydia was an adult, explained in depth, all the wonders of sex. Much to her and everyone else's embarrassment. (Only England, France, Canada, and America knew she was 21, 22 by then.) Then Germany took a drunk Prussian and an Italian home, and everyone else left too. Lydia was left alone in the house with a sleeping Englishman, until, unknown to everyone but her, a tall blown haired man and his blonde companian showed up to wish her happy birthday. Much to her delight.  
Her second birthday was less wild, but ended the same way. England got drunk, and fell asleep, and everyone else left, until the two strangers arrived. The blonde one ended up cleaning as the brunette and birthday girl painted in the living room. Then around 4:00 am, they too left.  
And that brings us up to the more interesting part of Lydia's life.

"Daddy!"  
England turned quickly and searched for the noise. That's odd, could have sworn that he heard some one say Daddy. A pair of arms wrapped around his knees and a quiet giggle escaped his attacker's mouth. England smiled and looked down at the blonde little girl, who he's called daughter for over two years now.  
"Careful Lydia. You could have given me a heart attack. " The little girl grinned up at her father.  
"Onwy because you wouwdnt be abwe to handwe my awesome face wiff out wawning!" England sweatdropped. He had to stop letting her play with Purssia. She giggled cutely, and lifted up her hands in universal baby talk for pick me up. England smiled gently before lifting her. The little dare devil rested her curly blonde head against his neck and ran her chubby little hands through his slightly darker blonde hair.  
"Your getting kind of heavy Lydia. I won't be able to pick you up anymore."  
The 5 year old narrowed her leaf green eyes at the man.  
"Awe you cawwing me fat Daddy?" England stared at Lydia for a few seconds before laughing. Of course she would say something like that, she is 22.  
"Absolutely not my little Sprite. You're just getting too old for me to carry." The little girl's eyes started to water.  
"So you won't wove me anymowe because I'm too owd?" England shook his head. There was no way in heaven or hell, he would stop loving her. Of course she was probably teasing him.  
"Don't be silly Sprite. Your my little girl forever." He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, but the tears continued.  
"Bu-but uncle Fw-Fwance said-d ffat you won't w-wove me when I'm aww gwown up-p." England's eyebrow twitched slightly. Of course France would do that, unless she was lying. No that was impossible.  
"You're my daughter Lydia. Forever. I'll be with you always."  
"Does fat mean I can stay up tonight wiff you?" England sweat-dropped. She was crying a second ago.  
"No, I needs my sleep." The little girl nodded fearsly, and wiggled out of his arms. She placed her fists on her hips and frowned sternly at him. Something she definitely picked up from Germany.  
"Off to bed fen, Daddy. Daddy said he needs his sweep, so Daddy needs to go to bed too!" She beemed up at her father, who chuckled gently. She really did do a good job acting five. England picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder.  
"Alright sprite! Off to bed." England carried her, kicking and screaming to his room where she slept every night. France said that her obsession with sleeping with groan men was her adult side showing, but the englishman just wacked him upside the face.  
"Amewica!" America's head popped out of the guest room. He took one look before tackling England.  
"Sway fa dwagon, Amewica!" She wiggled free of England's arms and dashed into his room. He watched her go with a smile on his face. No, he'll never stop loving her.


	8. Chapter 8

Lydia kicked her legs back and forth in boredom. England had to take her to the conference, but she wasn't allowed in. So she sat on a chair in the hallway and behaved herself for two hours. But they still didn't come out. Lydia tapped her chin in thought. 'Oh, I could sing something!' Lydia racked her brain for a song that she could sing, and then grinned. She stood up on her chair and pretended to be a oprah singer.  
"Romulus Dominus Romulus Dominus Remus Romulus Divinus Duramentum Remus Romulus Divinus Fratercaedes Sanctus Dominus Exitus Paludamentum Masculus Dominus Similis Non Fundamentum  
Romulus Dominus Maximus Reconcillio Romulus Dominus Maximus Non Fundamentum Remus Romulus Divinus Duramentum Remus Romulus Divinus Fratercaedes Sanctus Dominus Exitus Paludamentum Masculus Dominus Similis Non Fundamentum Romulus Dominus Maximus Reconcillio Romulus Dominus Maximus Non Fundamentum Romulus Dominus."  
"Cenric, [1] did-a you hear-a that?" Lydia blinked and looked around for the speaker.  
"Your imagining zhings Aelius [2]. I heard nozhing." Lydia grinned and jumped off the the chair, and ran around the corner towards the voices.  
She smiled brightly up at the two men, and held out her arms.  
"Was-a that you, Lydia?" She nodded and the taller man picked her up.  
"Your-a getting so big-a!" The man started crying, much to the other's annoyance.  
"Shuz up, Aelius. We donz wanz zhem zo here us." Lydia glanced shyly at the man. His long blond hair was braided here and there, with a few strands falling him his face,and his cold green eyes were more piercing than normal.  
"Cenwic, awe you ok?" He tsked.  
"I am fine meid[3]." Lydia narrowed her eyes at him. The man holding her giggled.  
"He had-a bad morning-a. Don't worry- a your pretty-a little head over-a it." Lydia joined the brunette in giggling at the blond. Cenric blushed slightly and turned away from them  
"Fine. I didnz have zo come." He started walking out of the building, and Aelius ran after him with Lydia in his arms.

Time skip: brought to you by Aelius and Cenric as strippers.

England whistled as he opened the door. Besides being incredibly hungry, he was also excited to see his daughter.  
"Lydia? Its time to go." He looked around fir her, but only saw an empty chair, and her jacket. England forced himself to remain calm, and looked down the hallway.  
"Lydia? Lydia!"  
"Vhat's vrong England?" A blond german stood next to England.  
"Lydias not here. I told her to stay put so we could get some lunch right after the meeting, but she seems to have disappeared." Germany gave him a pitying look. He knew exactly how the short blond felt. Germany had to chase and find Italy on a daily basis.  
"Do not vorry. I am sure she vill be fine." England wasn't listening. He was walking down the hall calling her name and looking in doors. "LYDIA! THIS ISNT FUNNY!" Germany sighed and shook his head.  
"Germany, what is wrong with angleterre?"  
"Lydias missing." Frances eyes went wide.  
"The belle is missing?" Germany glanced over at the weak European.  
"Ja. She is missing." France threw his arms up in the air. He had to go through this when he was raising Seychelles.  
"I'll help you find her Angleterre!" France ran off the other direction and started shouting her name. Germany sighed and turned to the curious faces of the other countries.  
"It looks like Lydia is missing. Ve vill split into four groups to find her!" Everyone ignored Germany and ran out the room shouting for Lydia.  
Italy and Germany went to the front desk to ask if they had seen a little blond girl running aroung.  
"Oh yeah. A little-a blond girl-a left with two handsome-a men." Italy started crying.  
"Ve~ Lydia's been kid-a napped!" The lady chuckled nervously.  
"She was-a sitting on-a one of the man-a's shoulders." Germany slammed his hands down on the desk.  
"Vhat did they look like?" The lady started shaking.  
"One was-a tall and-a Italian. He-a had short-a brown hair, and the-a other had-a long blonde-a hair. That's all I-a remember! Please-a don't kill me!" She coward behind her desk in fear. 'A tall Italian vith short brovn hair, and one vith long blonde hair.' Germany rubbed his chin.  
"Vhich vay did they go?" The poor woman pointed to the right.  
"They-a headed to-a the mall!"

La time eskipio!

Lydia pouted at the blonde.  
'"But Cenwic! I'm hungwy!" He sighed and rubbed his temple.  
"Why we keep visizing you is beyond me." She wrapped her arms around his knees.  
"Because you wove me." He blushed again and tsked. Both him and Aelius knew she was an adult in child form, but he couldn't think of her as a child like Aelius did. Aelius was just so weird.  
"Whatcha thinking about Cenwic? Youw fwowning." He frowned more.  
"None of your business meid." She pouted again.  
"Ok! I-a got you food-a!" Aelius came waltzing over with a tray full of food.  
"Pasta for-a me, sausages for-a Cenric, and fries-a and a milk-a shake for Lydia!" Lydia squealed and hopped up and down. They sat down at a near by table and Aelius immediately started eating. Cenric poked at his sausages with disgust.  
"Whaz is zhis?" Lydia shoved some fries in her milkshake.  
"That's sausage in buns with gewman mustawd and welish. Don't wowwy, its good." Cenric eyed the little girl drip her fries in the milkshake and then pop them in her rosy mouth. He shook his head slightly and picked up his meal. Lydia and Aelius watched Cenric chew slowly with a blank face.  
"Well?" Cenric swallowed and looked down at the food in his hand.  
"Izs noz bad." Lydia whooped and shoved more fries in her mouth, and Aelius just stared slightly starstruck.  
"I've been-a trying to-a convince him-a for centuries-a to eat modern-a food. How-a did you convince-a him?" Lydia shrugged her shoulders.  
"I towd him what it was fiwst." Aelius looked over at his friend, andd smiled when he saw Cenric eating with a small blush on his cheeks.  
"Oh, I-a see!" Lydia gazed at Aelius with a confused look.  
"See wha-"  
"LYDIA!"

Cenric= Germania's human name.  
Aelius= Rome's human name.  
Meid= girl (german)  
In both the manga and anime, Germania hated Rome and they ended up killing eachother. It also never says their names, and in the manga Germania has green eyes and Rome amber. I found those names on ancient names and their meaning. Cenric is germanian, and Aelius is Roman.  
Cenric = bold warrior.  
Aelius = sun, empire.


	9. Chapter 9

"LYDIA!" Said girl froze and the fries in her hand slowly slipped into her shake. Cenric and Aelius looked at eachother before standing up. Germany and Italy ran to their table, and Germany tackled Cenric, who in turn knocked over Aelius. Italy picked up Lydia and looked at the three that were lying on the floor.  
"Grandpa Rome?" Aelius rubbed his head sheepishly, and Germany got off of Cenric.  
"Vho are you?" Cenric glared at him.  
"You knocked over mein sausage." Germany growled and grabbed Cenric's shirt. Lydia wiggled out of Italy's hands and slapped away Germany's hand and stood protectively in front of the fallen german.  
"Be nice to Cenwic, Wudwig! He's your gwandfathew. Ow fathew if you go by the HRE theowy." Germany fell on his butt and looked at Cenric. Lydia looked over the two, and glanced at a crying Italian.  
"Ok-a Italia, we have-a to go."  
"But I-a just got-a here!" Aelius patted Italy's head and bent down to give Lydia a kiss.  
"Goodbye-a little one-a. Goodbye-a Italia!" She pouted and turned to Cenric.  
"Bye Cenwic. I'm sowwy we couwdn't spend mowe time togethew." He glance at Aelius then Germany before giving her a small hug.  
"Good bye little meid." Lydia kissed his cheek and stepped back so he could stand up. He stood up, and then the two ex-nations walked away.  
"Lydia. Vhat vas that?" Lydia rubbed her arm and grinned sheepishly.  
"Weww, Aewius and Cenwic come to visit me sometimes. And today I was compwaining about being hungwy so Aewius took us here. And Cenwic was in a bad mood so I didn't want you getting in a fight with him." Germany sweatdropped. Of course Lydia would be spending her free time with two countries that are suppose to be dead. Not to mention two of the strongest ex-countries.  
"Ve~ Lydia, why did-a you kiss-a the blonde-a but not Granda-pa Rome?" Lydia turned bright red and turned away.  
"Tsk." Italy grinned and picked her up. Grmany eyed her before whipping out his phone.  
"Ja, Gilbert? Ve found her. Ja. Nein, she's fine. Ja, ve'll be right there." He turned to the little girl, who was pulling Italy's cheeks, and Italy who was whining and telling Germany to save him.  
"Lydia, you said that vas mein Grandfather?" She stopped to look at him.  
"Didn't you see the wesenblance? Of couwse, he is Gewmania." Germany tilted his head up as he thought.  
"I don't remember him." Lydia gazed at Germany with a thoughtful look in her green eyes.  
"Anyvay. Ve should go. Lydia, England vas very upset vhen he found you missing." Lydia looked away from Germany, and in the direction her two favorites walked off in.  
"He'll understand." Germany eyed her again. She's been growing out of her lisp rather fast lately, it almost made him sad.

Time skip: brought to you by me, and my friend (hopefully, maybe. I don't know.) WhiteLadyDragon.

England tapped his foot on the ground as he stared at Lydia. She kept fiddling and glancing around nervously. He had been far too overjoyed when Germany showed up with her, to punish her, and then they had to head back to his country because there was problems, and now three days later, he can finally deal with her.  
"Daddy I want a sister!" England blink, his mind completely blank.  
"What?" She shrugged her shoulders.  
"I want a sister. Little or older it doesn't matter." England frowned.  
"Lydia, I'm suppose to be scolding you for running off on you own." Lydia mentally sighed in relief. So Germany and Italy hadn't told anyone.  
"I was very worried you'd been kidnapped or something." Lydia shrugged her shoulders.  
"I was fine." He groaned and rubbed his temples angerly.  
"You may be an adult in your head, but its just in your mind Lydia! You have the strangth and stanima of a five year old girl. If someone made a grab for you, there would be nothing you could do to stop them." Lydia looked down at the ground guiltily.  
"I'm sorry." England opened his mouth but closed it. He had to remember that she was 22. Of course she'd forget that she can't do certain things anymore. He constantly found her trying to do something hard that a normal child wouldn't be able to.  
"Its alright Lydia. I just worry. I-" the door slowly opened. Lydia and England turned to see what was there.  
"Matthew! Your back!" England raised an eyebrow.  
"Who's Matthew? Lydia, no ones there." Lydia ignored him and ran into Canada's arms.  
"I really missed you Matthew, why did you leave?" England shook his head and rubbed his temples. Of course, how could he forget. Canada.  
"Well, I had a country to care for eh." Canada patted her back, and stood up.  
"Did I interrupt something?" England narrowed his eyes to get a better look at the disappearing canadian.  
"I can't hear you." Canada sighed.  
"I said did I interrupt something?"  
"Oh, well yes." Lydia frowned cutely at England.  
"We were talking about getting me a sister." Canada made an O face. And then America came bursting threw the door.  
"Whoa dudette! Your going to have a sister? That's totally cool!" America picked up Lydia and tossed her in the air.  
"Careful you git! You might drop her!" America laughed.  
"I'd never drop her! I'm the hero! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lydia gripped America's jacket in fear.  
"No more." America stopped and looked over is glasses at her.  
"Dude, your not speaking in your accent anymore." Canada sweat dropped.  
"She never had an accent America." America screamed and dropped Lydia onto the floor. Luckily for him, she landed on her feet.  
"You bloody twit! You dropped her." America launched himself at England and wrapped his arms around him.  
"Iggy there's a ghost in here!" England's eyebrows drew together.  
"What? I didn't call a ghost." Lydia groaned.  
"Idiots! Its Canada, not a ghost!" She stamped her foot in frustration.  
"Who's Canada?" She looked at Canada with pity.  
"At least you can be the best villian in the world." He smiled slightly.  
"Its ok Lydia." This time both England and America screeched.  
"Aaahhhh!" Lydia slapped her forehead.  
"They're just a bunch of idoits."

Second Time skip: brought to you by latin chanting which always sounds like black mass or demon summoning.

Lydia hopped about in her seat in excitement. England had agreeded to adopting a girl. He wanted a older one, but she wanted a little sister, in body.  
"I want her to be older." Lydia pouted as England stopped the car outside the orphanage.  
"But I was someone I can coo over. Not some one who thinks they're above me." England glanced at her, then at the orphanage.  
"You need an older person to help out while I'm not there. Besides, the older kids have less of a chance of being picked than the younger ones. You know that Lydia." She unbuckled herself and jumped out of the car.  
"Fine, but when I'm ten we'll get a little boy I can coo over." England shook his head and got out of the car.  
"Ok Lydia." She nodded and together they walked to the door. It opened slowly, and a teenage boy stood there with several kids hanging off him. He smiled at England before looking at Lydia. The smile slowly drifted off his face and his gaze hardened.  
"Your not dropping her off are you?" England laughed.  
"Good God no. If I did that everyone I know would kill me, and then she would dance a jig on my grave after being adopted by my brothers." Lydia grinned at the boy and dashed into the house.  
"You do the paperwork, I'll look." The boy sweatdropped.  
"Uhh,"  
"Can you take me to Mrs Johnson?" He nodded and lead England away. Lydia grinned and pushed threw the doors to observe the other children. A black haired girl with big blue eyes and pale skin approached her.  
"Are you new here?" Lydia tilted her head cutely and nodded.  
"Yesh." The girl raised an eyebrow.  
"That's the fakest lisp I've ever heard." Now it was Lydia's turn to raise an eyebrow. The dark haired girl flipped some of her obsidian locks.  
"Not many people adopt kids with lisps anymore because its said to cause to many problems with the child's development. I'm Sandra by the way." She offered Lydia her hand with a florish. Lydia eyed it before slipping her hand into the other's.  
"Wydia." Sandra rolled her eyes.  
"I'm telling you. You won't get adopted with that lisp." Lydia shrugged her shoulders.  
"I'ww be fine. So teww me about fis pwace." Sandra rolled her eyes again.  
"There's not much. The possible adopters watch us through hiden cameras in this play room, decide who to take, and then bam. Your adopted and everyone else is screwed. I've had offers but I don't want to leave the other kids." Lydia looked around the room. Several of the older kids were shaking their heads at her, and the younger ones wouldn't even look her direction.  
"So how owd awe you?" Sandra inspected her nails.  
"Almost 13. I arrived two years ago with no memory after wondering around in Scotland for who knows how long." Lydia gave her a bored look. This girl was super shallow, not bad. Or even stupid, just shallow.  
"I'm five." Lydia glanced over at the back door as it opened, revealing the boy from before and three little toddlers. He glanced at me before walking over.  
"Sandra. I hope you treating her kindly." Lydia nodded. She didnt want anyone to know she wasn't an orphan, anymore.  
"Sandwa was just tewwing me about how fis pwace wowked." She smiled up at the boy, who thankfully got her message.  
"I didn't introduce my self earlier. I'm Damon Johnson, 16 years old. Been here sense the beginning." Lydia tilted her head. A last name.  
"So awe you fe son of fe peopwe fat cawe fow evewyone?" He smiled slightly.  
"How did you know?" Sandra coughed and moved in front of Lydia.  
"So Damon, who was at the door?" Lydia almost gagged. Sandra's voice was dripping with adoration. He glanced at her.  
"There was a possible parent at the door, and Lydia here was just dropped off." Sandra pretended to be interested.  
"Oh?" Lydia was saved when the door opened and a middle aged woman walked in with England. He looked over all the children before walking towards Lydia. She shook her head slightly and he stopped.  
"Ok then." His eyes roamed around the different faces before landing on Sandra. Lydia almost groaned when he smiled.  
"I'm looking for a young responsible girl around 10 to 15." Lydia looked around for another teenage girl, but Sandra was the only one. 'The gods curse me.' She sighed and gave the other children an apologetic look before moving in front of England.  
"Sandra, come here." Sandra looked at Lydia before walking forward.  
"This is Mr. Kirkland, and he would like to adopt you." Sandra looked at Lydia again and nodded.  
"You look nice." England looked her up and down.  
"So do you."


	10. Chapter 10

England and Lydia eyed the girl.  
"What do you think Lydia?" She shrugged her shoulders and walked to the door.  
"Sorry, she wanted a younger sister." Sandra smirked slightly. So Lydia was going to be he'd sister. How lovely.  
"Do you have all your things?" Sandra nodded. He looked her over before following Lydia out the door. Lydia was waiting by the car, with a small blush and a faraway look on her face. England chuckled.  
"Lydia, are you ok?" She snapped out her daze, and her face got redder.  
"I-I'm just d-dandy." Sandra stood in front of Lydia with a smirk.  
"Can you move please?" Lydia looked up at her.  
"Sorry?" Sandra motioned to the door behind her.  
"I want to get in the car." Lydia nodded her head towards the other car door.  
"Lydia, just let her sit in the front. Your not even of age yet." Lydia looked at the ground and nodded. 'That didn't stop America from giving me bud light to drink.' Sandra smirked at her and got in the car.

Time skip: brought to you by human version of England personality wise: Martin Freeman.

Lydia gazed out her window with a dazed expression. The house was big enough for them to have seprate rooms, but Sandra said she wanted to share. Lydia didn't really care. She spent most of her time in England's, Canada's, or America's room, so sharing with Sandra barely affected her.  
"So whatcha dreaming about?" Lydia's face flushed and she ran out of the room. Sandra shrugged her shoulders and went back to unpacking.  
Lydia ran down the halls to the phone.  
"Bonjour?" Lydia let out a breath.  
"France, this is Lydia. What are you doing tomorrow?" France hummed a little.  
"A little of this and that. Maybe some of those. Or such. Why?" Lydia glanced around to see if anyone was listening in.  
"We need to talk about somethings." France was silent for a few minutes. And then he Honhonhonhon-ed.  
"Alright min cheri. I will meet you at the Hansle Bakery down the road at 9:00 am. I'll be waiting mon ami." Lydia hung up the phone with a releaved sigh.  
"What was that about?" Lydia whipped around. Just England.  
"I'm having some issues, and asked Francis for help." England frowned.  
"Why would you ask that frog for help? I'm here for a reason Lydia." Her eyes softened.  
"I know Daddy, but Sandra's here now, and she needs a parent." England knelt down in front of her.  
"But so do you." Lydia's eyes started watering, as she threw her arms around his neck.  
"Will you tell me what's going on?" Lydia shook her head slightly.  
"I don't want to." England grinded his teeth together.  
"This is really touching. Hey Arthur, I don't like the color of the walls in my room, and I'm missing a bunch of stuff, like proper clothing and make up, and ooh! Nail polish!" England stood up and frowned at Lydia.  
"Ok, we can go shopping tomorrow. Sandra there's something I want to tell you." England placed his hand on her back and guided her out of the room.  
"I am in fact-" Lydia watched him go with a pained expression. She shook her head and walked up to her room. Time to start planning.

Second Time skip: I just love time skips. They get rid of all the boring parts.

Lydia sat on the chair and looked out the window. England and Sandra had left early to get her new things, so Lydia didn't have to convince him to drop her off, or walk her to the bakery. The door bell jingled, signaling the arrival of a new customer. She didn't look away from the window until France sat down.  
"Now, Lydia. What is it you wanted to talk about?" Lydia looked down at her lap.  
"Well first, uh. I'm in love with some one, and I need someone to console to." Lydia looked back out the window with a deep blush on her face. France smiled just slightly. It was small, and sad, and reminded her of a broken heart.  
"So you are in love. With angleterre?" She shook her head.  
"No. He's like my father. He is my father." Franced eyed her. The the sad look had lessened slightly.  
"So not angleterre. But it is a country." Lydia nodded sadly.  
"I know it won't work. I rarely see him as it is, and I'll end up growing old and dying. Or die of some other thing." France looked out the window.  
"Why did you contact me?"  
"Because of Joan de Arc. You know what I'm going through." France's head jerked to face her.  
"How do-"  
"I'm a super genius of 22 in a child's body. " France chuckled, but it didnt have his usual spark.  
"So you want to talk about love life." Lydia, who had finally gotten over her embarrassment, nodded.  
"Like a girlfriend of sorts." France shook his head.  
"So tell me of this, lover, of yours."  
"He's strict, loves horses more than anything, hates people like Italy, has issues showing his emotions, possibly still a virgin, but that's ok because I'm one too, umm. I rarely see him, he's a bit of a neat freak and is OCD about order. He has a terrible temper and a loud booming voice."  
"So it's Germany?" Lydia's face flushed.  
"No, its his grandfather Germania." France threw his head back and laughed.  
"Is he even alive anymore? How is that possible? There is not Germania anymore." Lydia blushed harder.  
"I don't know! He's just awesome like that! Besides, Grandpa Rome is still alive to." France's eyes widened. Lydia started coughing, completely cutting off any remarks he had.  
"That sounds rather bad mon cheri." She waved her little hand in a very grown up sort of way, and wiped something from her mouth.  
"There's another reason I wanted to talk to you. As long as you refuse to tell anyone." France narrowed his eyes. All playfulness gone.  
"I'm-"

Third time skip: don't you just love these?

England and Sandra walked through the front door and into a disaster. There was trash and empty bottles everywhere, and teckno music was blasting from one of the rooms. A tispy Prussia went running through the hallway with Lydia on his shoulders.  
"Run awesome Prussia! Run!" Russia rounded the corner and chuckled evilly.  
"You will pay for that, da?" Lydia screamed, and Prussia slammed into a closed door.  
"No!" England watched completely dumb founded. Russia advanced at them slowly with his pipe drawn.  
"I will sacrifice myself for you Gilbert. Live for me." She leaped off of Prussia's shoulders and wrapped her arms around Russia's neck and kissed him. Prussia wasted not time at all, and made a beeline for the door.  
"I zhall tell jour ztory of avezomenezz!" And with that he was gone. Lydia pulled away from the russian and laughed nervously. He just stood there with a dumb struck expression.  
"Big brodder. Why are you kissing another woman?" Lydia dropped to the floor and ran in some randome room while Russia quivered in pure fear.  
"Leave me alone!" Then he too was gone. England stomped into the room Lydia entered and frowned. Spain and Romano were making out on the couch, and Japan was yelling at China for something in Japanese. Italy was hanging by his shirt from the fan that spun slowly, with Germany fretting about how to get him down. Switzerland was threatening to shoot Poland who was naked except for a tight pink sparkly mini skirt, Austria was puking on Hungary's apron, and France was talking quietly with Canada, and finally, America was acting as DJ, and drinking from a large bottle. Lydia ran straight to France and started talking eagerly. England cleared his throat a few times before giving up and unplugging the cord to the music.  
"Would someone like to tell me what's going on here?" Everyone stopped what they were doing to point at Lydia. From behind England, Sandra snorted.  
"She's five." Lydia's unique laugh was heard ringing over everything else.  
"Oh you poor dear. I'm 22. Not five. And I decided to through a party. Is there something wrong with that England?" There was a slight strain to her voice, but only France heard it. England's gaze swept over the room in disgust.  
"Without promition, on a normal day, with out telling me first? Was this why you called France yesterday?" Lydia laughed again, but everyone else remained silent.  
"Sure why not? Its a welcoming party for the dearest Sandra. Everyone give a loud clap for her!" Lydia clapped hands but it was weakly. France touched her shoulder with a concerned expression.  
"Mon cheri-"  
"I'm fine. I'm fine. Don't worry Sandra,I moved all my stuff out of your room, so you don't have to worry about my space." Lydia fell into a fit of coughing and almost collasped, but France caught her.  
"I said I'm fine! Sheesh." France and Canada blocked everyone's view of her with their bodies.  
"Whoa, Canadia! When did you get here dude?" England held up a hand.  
"Not now America. Lydia, what's going on?" The two french speaking counties moved aside and Lydia walked to Germany.  
"Hey, next time you see Rome, can you give this to him?" She pulled out a folden envelope and handed it to him.  
"Please, don't let anyone read it." Canada stepped forward slowly.  
"Is it time?" She coughed again.  
"I think we can do one more song." She gave America a pointed look and he went to plug the cord back in.  
"America, I will hurt you." England advanced towards Lydia with a scary look on his face.  
"Lydia, what is going on?" She sighed.  
"Of course. I'm going to spend my last minutes explaining crap." She quietly mumble it, but everyone could hear it was so quiet.  
"Well, the drug that No. 42's parents fed her, have slowly destroying this body for three years now. Making people smarter, in a chemical way is against the laws of nature, which is why it didn't work. She should have given out about two years one month and nineteen days ago, but because this body carried two souls it stayed alive. I've tried making 42 happy, I really have. But I can't keep going, so I misbehaved and convinced you that I needed a babysitter, and then you adopted Sandra. Kind of like a replacement for you." Lydia broke off, and started puking up blood.  
"I was hoping to last a little longer, but I guess fate has a different plan." She nodded her head at thr countries.  
"Best farewell party in the history of time. Truly." Her gaze shifted over to Sandra.  
"Take care of him. And his cooking isn't too bad. Just burnt." With that Lydia fell to the ground. England looked around franticly.  
"Call a bloody ambulance! Somebody call for help!" He picked up her small for and raced out the room.

Final time skip. Well, maybe.

England paced back and forth outside her room.  
"Mr. Kirkland?" He ran over to the doctor, who looked away, unable to stand the look of hope in his eyes.  
"Will she be alright? Is she going to be alright?" The doctor sighed.  
"It doesn't look good, but we're trying. I'd say she has maybe one hour to live before all her organs fail." Germany stepped closer.  
"Vat exactly is vrong?" The doctor gulped and looked at his clip board.  
"It seems that her brain is telling all her organs to stop working. It started with her liver, and kidneys and moved to her lungs. We have to manually pump them, and her heart keeps stopping. I-I'm sorry. She is very young." England sat down in a chair and held his head in his hands. His time with her had been so short. Yet he's never loved anyone more. It probably helped that she completely doted on him.  
"I suggest you say your goodbyes now. We can be sure she'll even last the next five minutes." England robotically moved to the door. The doctors and nurses all moved away from the bed for him. Lydia was lying on her back, with a pipe sticking out her mouth, and all sorts of wires popping out her arms and connected to her chest. He sat next to her, and brushed her curles away from her forehead.  
"You would be so upset about how you look right now. The drab hospital gowns, and the colors. You hate hospitals so much." England choked on his tears.  
"I-I. How, oh how? Please open your eyes Lydia. Please open your eyes for me. Please Sprite. I want to see your beautiful green eyes." Tears were pouring out his eyes now.  
"I can't loose you Lydia. You my little girl. My little girl." The beeping on the moniter stopped, and Lydia stopped breathing. The doctors moved to try and revive her, but Germany stopped them with a shake of his head.  
England pulled her body towards him, and held her. His tears hitting her golden head as he sobbed.  
"No don't die. Please don't die Lydia." Germany ushered everyone out, and with one last glance, shut the door.

Time skip: ha, told you there'd be another one.

England watched, completely unaware, as the lowered her body into the ground. They had decided to bury her at the cliffs of Moher. Her grave turned towards the sea. Hungary had planted a sakura sapling on one side, and Germany had built a small stone bench on the other. He had also engraved her stone with Wisteria vines around the edge of it, and a crescent moon at the part where it peaked. There was little waves carved on the bottom, and it said:

Lydia Everest Ana Kirkland  
She lived. She loved. She died.  
- ~ September 31 2014

The nordics had offered to sing, but England had turned them down. All he wanted was to sit at the foot of her grave and cry. But he had to stay stronge. For her, and himself, and even Sandra. America hugged England before following everyone else to the reseption. Lydia had left a little note that said that grieving over her death is pointless, because she's dead. Instead they should celebrat her life. That was the only thing she left. France and Canada had taken everything she owned out of England's house before the party and hiden it.  
"Everyone knew. Everyone but me. Why? Why did you do that to me? Did you know fron the beginning?" England sank to his knees and held himself to keep from completely falling apart.  
"You're my little girl."

Sorry for any mispelled words. I was kind of writing this on my phone. Its a small phone by the way. When I start on the sequel, I'll post the name here for all you people. And I do apologize for rushing it. I have ADHD, and like I said, I'm typing this on a small touch screen phone. Sorry. Hope you enjoyed my story thus far, and I hope you will enjoy the next one. When ever I get around to figuring out what it should be about.  
Fare thee well~ Coldjoker.


	11. Chapter 11

I am sorry if this story was too short for your liking. I tried making it long, but decided to split it into a series instead. There are grammar mistakes, and it does fly from one subject to another, but I know it isn't that bad. I wanted to get this one over as quickly as possible so I can move on to the second; Back in Style, which I'm still working on. So I'll post all the chapters I have already finished, and then the updating will slow down to about once every other week. I wanted to update this one slowly, so you grew attached to Lydia, but I don't know. It just didn't work out that way. If you, by chance, read this because I left a rude-ish review on your story, then I'm sorry. I happen to be much more professional with other peoples work, and I'm trying to make my own better by finding common mistakes made by other authors. Yes, I am aware that is mean, but I learn from others failures. If you cant tell how I've improved by reading your stories by how much better this is than "I'm such a whach job" then you should read it. Also, my other two stories: Vampire Knight My ass, and Changling are three times better than this, not to mention longer. So I guess, what I'm trying to say to all you angry authors who might be reading this, is thank you. With out you, I would not have improved. So thank you, and please forgive me, if you are angry.

And thank you for reading this story.


End file.
